1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount device in camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the means of releasably attaching a lens to a camera body, use is made of the rotate-to-couple or -decouple type bayonet mount in which the complete camera is set up or taken down by turning the camera body and the lens at their respective coupling flanges clockwise or counter-clockwise relative to each other.
In the vicinity of that mount there is a location member for determining the angular position of the lens relative to the camera body at the end of coupling with locking means therefor. Also provided are a wide variety of members for transmitting or receiving mechanical signals and electrical signals between the camera body and the lens, lens. For example the driving power transmission is transmitted from the inside of the camera body to the operating mechanism for the diaphragm in the lens barrel. Also, the operative connections from a diaphragm position detector and a full-open aperture sensor to the exposure control apparatus in the camera body are arranged in highly concentrated relation. Hence, the narrow space between the lens mount and the mirror box is filled with a very intricate pattern of these members.
Moreover, in recent years, along with the development of cameras having an ever higher degree of automation, the necessary number of members as such is liable to further increase. As the additional members have to take their places near the aforesaid transmission, the greater the number of members arranged adjacent the lens mount, the poorer the compatibility with the old types of lenses becomes. Even for assuring maintenance of sufficient compatibility, the design of the lens mount and its peripheral members is becoming more important.
Under such a situation, for, as the capabilities of the camera have recently been broadened to include auto-focus with the necessity of electrically transmitting and receiving much information between the camera body and the lens, designers are planning to replace some of the conventional mechanical connections by electrical connections with the advantage of utilizing the interconnection terminals for the AF system in common with those for the diaphragm control device or the like. This makes more important the functions of the electrical interconnections. So, the arrangement and construction of the terminals for the aforesaid interconnections on the lens mount has come to largely affect the fidelity of automation in the camera.